Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12
HOOFDSTUK 10 Dauwveder kreunde even. Ze was al de hele ochtend en een deel van de middag aan het jongen, maar ja, soms was het erg traag. Je kon nu niet eenmaal alles hebben in het leven. Een golf van pijn schoot weer door haar rimpelende flank, maar hij was gezond dus wist ze dat het een erg goede geboorte ging worden."Rustig maar, ze zullen vast gauw komen." Troostte Collin. Hij had haar geen moment verlaten sinds ze deze ochtend was beginnen jongen."Ja ja, en egels kunnen vliegen!" Snauwde Dauwveder pissig. Ze kon er niets aan doen, maar ze had een pesthumeur sinds de lange, pijnlijke periode waarbij ze jongen verwachtte."Sorry..." Fluisterde ze. Collin knikte begrijpend en likte haar oor. Dauwveder zuchtte, maar die zucht veranderde in een pijnkreet toen een vreselijke golf door haar flank trok."Rustig, Rustig, het is normaal dat het pijn doet!" Suste Collin. Hij likt haar flank zacht, zodat ze weer kalmeerde."Bedankt..." Murmelde ze. Ze legde zich wat gemakkelijker en sloeg haar poten voor haar neus. Ze was echt doodmoe, al de hele nacht had ze niet kunnen slapen, en dat zou zo blijven als haar jongen niet geboren zouden worden... Pijn, het schoot als een kogel door haar heen, en ze viel voorover op de grond."Ze...ko-komen..." Ze perste de woorden door haar keel. Collin graaide een hoop spinrag die hij al van tevoren had verzameld bijeen en drukte het tegen haar onderbuik. Een nieuwe golf, en hij was zo krachtig, alsof er iets vooruit geduwd werd... "Hij is er, de eerste kitten is er, kom op, nog even en dan is het voorbij!" Fluisterde Collin, dan likte hij hard en overtuigend een klein, zwart jong met een zilveren vlekje op zijn neus. Dauwveder spande al haar spieren. Een nieuwe golf van pijn schoot door haar heen, en ze beet zo hard op haar kaken als ze kon. Rustig Dauwveder, je kan het! Nee! Nu mocht ze haar gaven niet gebruiken! Dat kon niet, ze mocht niet, anders zou ze sterven van uitputting! Ze boorde haar klauwen in de zachte pels en slaakte een gil. Die stokte meeteen toen Collin het prachtige wonder naast haar legde. Haar jong. Hun jong. Hetgene waar ze haar leven voor zou geven. Het gaf haar een golf van hoop en ze glimlachte met tranen in haar ogen."Hij is prachtig..." Ze kreunde toen het tweede jong eraan kwam. Toen Collin het naast haar broertje legde bekeek Dauwveder haar vlug. Een lichtgrijs poesje, maar ze had geen visgraatpatroon zoals Dauwveder. Jammer. Ze likte haar jongen tot ze zachtjes piepten en begonnen te drinken."Dat was alles, geloof ik." Collin krulde zijn warme lichaam rond dat van haar. HOOFDSTUK 11 Dauwveder sloot haar ogen en kromp ineen. Ze moest het doen. Voor haar clan. Trillend stond ze op, en ze tilde haar jongen zachtjes omhoog."Het spijt me zo, kleintjes..." Murmelde ze. Ze trippelde stil naar Collin, en legde hun jongen dicht tegen hem aan."Jij moet nu voor ze zorgen. Je word vast een fantastische vader..." Tranen rolden over haar wangen, ze stond op, rechte haar rug, en glipte langs de kattenflap naar buiten. Het woud in. "Het spijt me, het spijt me zo, maar ik moét, ik moet voor mijn clan. Ik moet mijn zussen en vrienden redden." Siste in zichzelf. Ze moest haar gaven gebruiken om de wolven tegen te houden, ze moest hun sluwe plannen lezen als spion omdat ze dan zou weten wanneer ze zouden aanvallen, ze moesten toch een leider en hersens hebben? Schuddend en bevend van verdriet zag ze het rustige Rivierclankamp in de verte liggen. Enkele vuurvliegjes flonkerden door de bladeren van de bomen heen. Knipperend tegen de tranen glipte ze het kamp binnen, en ging op de open plek zitten. Er was geen wacht, maar zij zou wachten tot de zon opkwam. Ze luisterde naar de zachte, koele avondbries, haar haren werden naar één bepaalde richting geblazen, en haar lichaam koelde af van de lange run. O, wat miste ze haar jongen en Collin! En ze was hoogstens een paar uurtjes weg. Ze keek dof naar een paar struiken, die toen een gouden rand aan de hemel verscheen, uiteenweken en plaats maakten voor Rozendoorn. De jonge krijger verstijfde toen ze Dauwveder zag, haar ogen werden groot, en haar staart zwiepte onrustig heen en weer, niet wetend wat er moest gebeuren."Z-zusje?" Haar stem trilde. Dauwveder knikte toonloos."O, ik dacht dat je dood was!! Het spijt me! Het spijt me zo!! We hadden niet zo moeten aandringen!!" Er stonden tranen in haar ogen en ze omhelsde Dauwveder zo hard dat die bijna geen adem meer kreeg."Heilige Sterrenclan, heb je dat nooit afgeleerd?!" Hijgde Dauwveder, en ze rolde omver met haar zus bovenop haar. De twee schaterden van het lachen."Waar was je?! We waren doodongerust!" Rozendoorn keek haar met pretlichtjes aan."Hé, Dauwtje, wat scheelt er?" Vroeg ze toen ze Dauwveder bedrukte blik zag."Ik had jongen. Van een poesiepoes. Ik heb ze moeten achterlaten voor jullie en de clan." Fluisterde ze. Rozendoorn's blik werd zacht."Wat zielig, ik verheugde me er op om tante te worden..." Ze schonk Dauwveder een waterig glimlachje."Dat ben je ook." "Sorry!" Sprankelstroom glimlachte breed."Maar nu zijn we weer samen!!!" Ze lachte even."O ja, de wolven, daar vroeg je naar, toch?" Ze werd weer serieus. Dauwveder knikte afwachtend."Wel, wij hebben niet echt last van ze, eerder de Donderclan. Wolven zitten namelijk graag in bos, snap je?" Ze glimlachte flauwtjes."Maar we kunnen de Donderclan helpen, als die lekker opgepeuzeld zijn, dan komen ze toch gewoon hierheen!" Ze haalde haar schouders op. Sprankelstroom knikte nadenkend."Hmm, je hebt gelijk. Tussen haakjes, ik ben commandant." Voegde ze er aan toe."Da's erg goed!" Snorde Dauwveder. Sprankelstroom glimlachte dankbaar en ging verder."We kunnen meedoen met het gevecht van morgen, ze denken dat het het beslissende gevecht word als we maar wisten wanneer ze zouden aanvallen..." Dat is het. Dauwveder voelde een hoge vlaag van hoop."Blijf hier, ik weet waar ik heen moet, en stel geen vragen." Beval ze kordaat. Sprankelstroom knikte nieuwsgierig, en verdween in de rots, het hol van Honingster. Dauwveder sprong weg, vloog door het woud. De rivier over. Het woud door. Over een open plek. Verder, verder. Dan was ze bij een groot rotsgedeelte. Na de grens, dicht bij de tweebeenplaats. Ze dronk de lucht diep in, en besloot dat dit de laatste veilige plek was. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet haar geest wegglippen. Verder, verder... toen ze haar ogen weer opende was ze een zwevend stukje licht. Ze gleed verder en verder weg, tot ze gegrom en gegrauw hoorde. En het gehuil van wolven. Ze sloot haar ogen nogmaals. Opende ze. In een wereld van duisternis. Om haar heen klonken stemmen, laag gegrauw, maar ze kon het net verstaan. Doden, doden!!!! Die vuile beesten vermoorden.... Morgen, morgen als de maan het hoogst is, dan zullen wij wraak nemen op hen!!! '' Dat was genoeg. Ze wist wanneer, en de clans waren gered. Nu hing alleen het vechten er nog van af. "Hoe weet je dat?!" "Stel geen vragen, ik weet het zeker, dus klep dicht." Snauwde Dauwveder. Rozendoorn giechelde en knikte daarbij."Tuurlijk." Dauwveder haalde opgelucht adem. Nu Honingster het ook geaccepteerd had, was ze klaar met Rozendoorn."Goed. Morgen hé?" Vroeg ze. Rozendoorn knikte."Ja. Morgen." Rozendoorn sloot haar ogen."Jammer genoeg." Dauwveder zuchte en liep naar het medicijnhol."Ha, daar ben je. Nu kan ik je goed vasthouden, want je gaat in geen geval naar dat gevecht!" Blauwvuur, de medicijnkat, trok haar naar binnen."Hé!" Dauwveder struikelde en plofte neer op een hoop mos."Hoezo?!" Miauwde ze boos. Blauwvuur ging koppig zitten en sloeg haar staart om haar poten."Omdat het maar een dag geleden was sinds je bevalling, je bent zwakker dan de rest!" Snauwde ze. Dauwveder siste woest en gefrustreerd, maar Blauwvuur had gelijk. Ze was uitgeput. Ze rolde zich op op een nest. Iedereen ging morgen vechten, zelfs leerlingen, en zij moest suffen in het medicijnhol?! Ze sloot haar ogen, en krulde haar staart over haar neus. Waarom was ze niet bij Collin gebleven? '''HOOFDSTUK 12' "Daag zusje, misschien zien we je niet meer terug.." Rozendoorn's adem stokte."Ik hoop van wel..." Dauwveder likte haar wang."Daag." Rozendoorn zwaaide en sprong achter Sprankelstroom aan."Ik weet dat je liever mee wou, maar dat zou je nooit overleefd hebben." Blauwvuur ging naast haar zitten met een doffe blik."Het spijt me van mijn reactie." Dauwveder voelde hoe ze rood werd."Kom. Je kan me helpen met hopen te maken als ze terugkomen." Blauwvuur draaide zich om en liep naar het hol."Ja..." Zuchtte Dauwveder. Ze volgde Blauwvuur het hol in, waar ze de duizendblad en papaverzaad scheidde, goudsbloem en Kleefkruid verdeelde en pakjes maakte van spinrag. Dan legde ze op een hoop en ging weer liggen."Hoeveel jongen heb je?" Blauwvuur keek haar vragend aan."Twee. Een kater en een poes." Murmelde Dauwveder zacht. Ze wou er niet aan denken."Eerste gewonden!" Sprankelstroom stormde naar binnen. Achter haar strompelde Klaverpoot met een snee over haar oog."Dauwveder, jij mag gaan spioneren bij het gevecht, ik doe het hier wel!" Mauwde Blauwvuur. Dauwveder knikte vlug en sprong naar buiten, het gekrijs van katten en gehuil van wolven was van ver al te horen, en ze ging er achteraan. Met een sprong dook ze achter een bosje varens, en gluurde tussen de takken door. Honingster vocht verbeten met een gigantische witte wolf, en de leerlingen namen het samen op tegen een grijze. Dauwveder voelde een steek toen ze haar clan zo zag. Zouden ze het wel halen? Ze schudde haar kop en draaide zich om, trug naar het kamp, om verslag uit te brengen. Maar dan krijste de witte wolf oorverdovend, en viel roerloos neer op de grond. Een bruinachtig-grijze wolf draaide zich om, grauwde naar Honingster, en besprong de leider. Opeens werd Rozendoorn ruw tegen de grond gedrukt. Dauwveder huiverde toen de wolf een lang klauwspoor over haar zusje's flank trok, maar draaide zich toen met een ruk om en stormde weg. Terug naar het kamp. Eenmaal daar bracht ze hijgend verslag uit, dat de leider dood was, maar dat de troep verder vocht. Blauwvuur knikte goedkeurend en ging verder met het behandelen van een trillende Klaverpoot. Dauwveder was doodop, en plofte neer in haar nest. Ze sloot haar ogen, maar die vlogen enkele uurtjes later weer open toen er ludi gejuich weerklonk."We hebben gewonnen!!!!" Brulde Honingster. Sprankelstroom huilde van geluk en Rozendoorn was gewoon in shok van de overwinning, ze staarde met dromerige ogen en een wazige glimlach naar een steentje. Dauwveder sloot haar ogen. Kon ze nu terug naar Collin en haar jongen? Vast niet. Maar ze ging het toch doen. De clan was gered in een mum van tijd, sinds zij gekomen was. Nu kon ze evengoed weer weg. Maar dan ritselden de struiken voor de ingang, en maakten plaats voor een lenig, zwart lijf en een geel halsband. Amberkleurige ogen schitterden verlegen. En in zijn muil hingen twee piepkleine kittens."Collin!" Einde. Ik zal binnenkort verder schrijven aan een nieuwe trilogie, maar als je meer wilt lezen, kijk dan naar m'n andere boeken! XD Welk personage vind je nu het leukst? Dauwveder Dauwveder's jongen Collin Sprankelstroom Rozendoorn Blauwvuur Wilgklauw Honingster De wolven niemand iedereen! Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Voor de Dageraad